


Stir Crazy

by SlutWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Cock Worship, Condom, Deep throat, Dirty Talk, Excessive Semen, Femmeboi, Gay, M/M, Muscle, Reluctant, Slurs (Anti-LGBT), Verbal Abuse, bubble butt, dubcon, huge cock, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: This is the tale of Ray, the hung jock who is in a serious sexual drought thanks to the pandemic... with only his cute femmeboi roommate Casey to spend time with! Casey insists that he's totally heterosexual... but with the way that boy-booty shakes every time he walks around the apartment... Ray is about to take some desperate measures!
Comments: 18
Kudos: 269





	Stir Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is commission.

Ray Korver was going stir crazy.

He loved college. He loved being part of a team. He especially loved flirting around with cheerleaders and female students, flexing his status as a star athlete. Now, because of the pandemic, all of that was gone. The athletics program was suspended - without crowds to attend the events, there was no money to be made, and the risk was too high. His now abbreviated schedule of classes was taking place online, with no chance to flirt.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, drizzling olive oil into a kitchen pan forlornly. “I can’t even go to the gym.”

He couldn’t, and eating out at restaurants was also a foregone luxury. Instead, he worked out in a makeshift ‘workout room’ in the apartment he shared with his roommate Casey, and had learned to cook for himself - though simple meals he prepared weren’t as much fun as a big ol’ restaurant steak. 

He was a good looking young guy, twenty-one years old, with a square jaw and wide shoulders that made him seem slightly older. He kept his brown hair at neck length, which made him look like he should be on the cover of a romance novel, but there had been precious little romance for him in the previous six months. Ray hadn’t really realized how much of his interaction with women had come from sports, school, and the gym, until all those things were gone. Now, relationships and hookups that had once seemed effortless to maintain were breaking down, and he almost felt like all the effort he was putting in to maintain his physique wasn’t even worth it.

A lot of his old booty calls had faded away. Lissa the cheerleader had put on a good fifty pounds, eating her way through quarantine. Kendra, who he’d often seen at the gym, had started to reply to his text messages about reps and weights with total indifference, turning her attention to other isolation-friendly interests he found incomprehensible (knitting? What the fuck?). And without the luster of accomplishments on the sports field, his usual method of acting like a big shot in front of women was no longer an option, requiring him to actually make conversation. Combine that with short tempers because of lockdown and he’d had several bad dates and several blowup arguments that had left his long penis as flaccid as a length of overcooked pasta.

“Fuckin’ pandemic,” he grumbled, and there was a sizzle as he tossed a steak into the pan with some mushrooms.  _ Sssssssssssssss. _ He thought of Kendra’s shapely rear end in her workout tights and his sizable cock gave a jump in his boxers. He was large - very large, as his many partners could attest - and yet the ‘big guy’ had seen almost no action for months. After crushing ass as a jock in high school and on toward post-secondary education, it was a stark change, and one that was almost impossible to get used to. He turned the steak to brown the other side before setting it to simmer and cook, and the oil hissed again.

When that noise died down, Ray became aware of footsteps in the kitchen.

“Hey, what’s for lunch, Ray Ray?”

Casey. That chipper, almost girlish voice had started to annoy him more and more as the weeks and months went on. Casey was his roommate, and had many habits that annoyed Ray to no end, from his penchant for playing Dance Dance Revolution late into the night, to his whining about having to cook (and hopelessness at doing so), to his physical unsuitability to help with “guy stuff” around the house, like opening jars, repairing hinges, and squishing spiders.

None of that annoyed Ray so much as the fact that Casey’s mood hadn’t dipped at all during the pandemic, and the shorter, more effeminate male was still seeing, and presumably bedding, a revolving door of smitten young women who were attracted by his ‘cuteness’. Ray, with his brawny good looks, wide shoulders and perpetual five-o’-clock shadow, hadn’t been called ‘cute’ in years. Women called him a hunk, a stud, and they marveled at his muscles… but they never called him cute. 

As for Casey, Ray had never actually seen him shave, and if Casey’s date of birth on the housing application hadn’t said what it did, Ray would have guessed the blonde-haired, blue-eyed young man was about sixteen years old instead of twenty one. He was four inches shorter than Ray for starters, and about fifty pounds lighter. His voice was rather high and melodic, a contrast to Ray’s gruff baritone, and he kept his hair dyed platinum and teased up in wavy layers while keeping the sides shaved. Casey called it “stylish”.  _ Hair like a female punk fashion model _ is what Ray would have called it, but he kept his feelings to himself to avoid Casey’s pouting (his full, moist lips made this an effective technique) and whining.

As he often did, Casey had rolled out of bed in the afternoon and wandered into the small kitchen looking for food. He was barefoot, nimbly weaving past Ray at the stove in the very narrow galley kitchen, his toes pattering on the tile, and as he slid past, Ray felt Casey’s rear end brush against his own. He thought about telling the beheaded blonde boy to watch where he was going, but thought better of it. Beyond his smooth, pale skin, feminine features, pouty lips and general lack of muscle mass, Casey’s most distinguishing physical characteristic was his rear end, which was exceedingly large and round for a man.

Ray, who had been thinking about Kendra’s round, workout-sculpted bubble booty just moments before, was not forced to append that mental image with the sensation of his roommates’ jiggly, marshmallow boy-donk sliding against him. He sighed deeply and decided to say something after all as Casey stood on tippie toe and opened one of the cabinets in search of his favorite cereal, Cinnamon Toast Crunch. 

“If you wanted some lunch you should have woken up earlier,” Ray grumped, pointing his spatula. “I only made enough for me. Steak isn’t exactly cheap right now, you know. And I need to keep my nutrition clean. I’m not like you, eating all that garbage and never gaining any weight-”

“Whoa,” Casey giggled, leaning against the counter with one thin elbow. He wore a sagging cotton undershirt with enormous armholes; through these, Ray could see the regular ridges of his ribs, the smoothness and paleness of his skin, and even the strange feminine puffiness of his nipples. Now, smiling, Casey looked almost elfin, a trickster god about to spring a trap. “You gettin’ any action with that thing, or what?”

Now  _ he _ was the one pointing, and Ray looked down to see that his cock, half-hard from his cheerleader and gym rat-fuelled imagininings, was poking sideways into his boxers in a very obvious way, tenting out the fabric in a dick shape. And it was  _ very _ obvious, because when he was at full mast, Ray’s penis was enormous. The bulge that Casey was pointing at was a hairpin turn of snaking dick that stretched out to the side like a resting viper, then curled back in on itself. It was for this reason that Ray wore only loose boxer shorts - to give his mammoth cock room to breathe.

Ray looked down, and then back up to the teasing Casey. “Whatever,” he said. “I can’t do much when I’m stuck in here with you.” He had to try hard to keep the resentment out of his voice. He’d seen the way that Casey acted with women - the sensitive, cuddling kitty cat bundle of cuteness - and it never failed to make his eyes roll out of his head. Still, he tugged slightly on his tee-shirt so that it hung lower and at least partially obscured his erection.

“Too bad,” Casey said, leaning against the opposite counter. “I’ve got another date tonight.”

“You’re irresistible,” Ray said, dryly. It occurred to him that it would be easy for him to bully Casey around a little for his bratty remarks, considering the size difference between them, but he had never really been that type of guy. “Women like dolls they can dress up, I guess.” He had seen Casey come home from shopping sprees, giggling with his dates like he was a girl at a sleepover, on more than one occasion. “Who’s the lucky lady tonight? Maybe she can buy you some balls.”

Casey’s expression changed, and Ray immediately knew that something was up, based on what he considered an extra-bratty, extra-knowing smile. “Her name’s Kendra,” Casey said, and Ray’s spatula fell from his hand immediately as he heard the syllables roll out of those large, shapely lips in slow-motion.  _ KEEEEN-DRAAAA _ . He was struck by how similar Casey’s lips were to the botox bimbo types he sometimes saw on the arms of the rich alumni at sporting events.

The spatula clattered to the floor. “Kendra? You mean  _ my _ Kendra?” Ray asked. Casey just grinned a shit-eating, wide smile that showed of his many perfectly white teeth. This further level of Casey cuteness, from his complexion to his teeth to his plucked eyebrows to his small and dainty hands and feet, were really starting to get on Ray’s nerves. “Dude, not cool! That’s  _ my _ hookup!”

“You said she took up knitting and blew you off,” Casey shrugged.   
  
“She did!”

“That’s burning.”

“Fucking shit!” Ray barked, turning, moving to flip the steak, realize he didn’t have the spatula, and picking it up off the floor, then realizing it wasn’t clean, before picking up a fork from the dish tray by the sink. Flustered by the conversation, he was making a real mess of things. “And you’re saying she’s going to date your little bitch ass instead of me?”

“Since she started knitting she’s been looking for a more sensitive type of man!” Casey said, crossing his thin arms over his narrow chest as his smile grew even wider. “We’re gonna go for coffee and talk. And then later, well-” He shrugged and turned back to the cupboard.

Ray knew about  _ later _ . How many times the last couple months had he frustratedly been left on ‘Read’ by former booty calls while listening to the squeaking of Casey’s mattress as he consummated an evening with one cuteness-smitten girl after another? 

“We’re outta Cinnamon Toast Craaauuunch!” Casey whined, clenching his fists and fluttering his eyelashes as he always did during such complaints. Never mind that it had been his job to do the shopping and he could have picked up a new box at his convenience. This mewling little pixie was what Kendra would rather have?  _ Why _ ? It couldn’t be for the sex; judging from the tight boxer-briefs Casey always wore (in various juvenile patterns and colors, today’s pair featured a print of various comic panels), Ray judged him to have a less-than-impressive endowment between his smooth thighs… not to mention a complete lack of body hair, baritone, or other masculine characteristics.

Casey hopped up and down with cute, semi-mock frustration and his buttocks went up and down with him.  _ Whop whop whop whop _ . Ray watched, he couldn’t help but watch, in a similar way to how one might stare at some other crazy physical characteristic like conjoined twins or an eight-foot-tall man. It seemed impossible for a cute guy in his early twenties to have an ass like Casey’s, but there it was. And his boxer-briefs were rather tight and riding high on his thighs, meaning part of those pale, round half-moons was exposed near the very bottom of the leg hole. Ray’s eyes fixed on a tiny beauty mark there, on the right leg, just below the hemline, following its motion as it wiggled.

He felt his penis begin to unlimber itself within his boxers. The steak sizzled, unattended, on the stove. Casey, still facing away from him, let out a sigh and stretched his thin body out, arms over his head, showing off the milky white of his underarms. Ray could count every individual rib, but below that, where the undershirt was bunched at waist level, he knew that trim midsection exploded outward into an ass and thighs that belonged on an Instagram model.

Just as Casey should have to be the one to refill any groceries he happened to eat - and often tried to shirk that responsibility - it occurred to Ray in a moment of clarity that if Casey were to plunder his personal hookup resources and booty calls… the graceful and mischievous blonde should be the one to make up the shortfall.

It took only one stride to cross the kitchen.

There was a clatter as Ray pinned Casey against the counter and sent his empty cereal bowl spinning. One brawny forearm pressed against his waifish roommate’s neck was all it took to bend Casey over and force his smooth cheek against the countertop. Casey’s eyes went wide as he was physically overpowered. “Heeeeey!” he whined. “What’s the big idea!”

“You picked the wrong day to tease me,” Ray growled, and he put his hands on Casey’s hips, amazed at how girlish they were, with the exact same shape he’d felt while having doggystyle sex with cheerleaders and yoga instructors - a tight layer of skin over the hipbones, exploding outward in a fleshy curve beneath that filled his palms. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Casey’s comic-printed boxer-briefs and pulled them down, drawing a wail of protest, but more importantly, revealing the round, bubbly rear end that the smaller male was always flaunting.

“Quit it, Ray!” Casey wailed, but Ray could feel a freight train of sexual momentum building inside him that couldn’t be stopped simply by asking, or even by resisting. All the micro-temptations that Casey had perpetrated over the previous months danced through his mind. The cute bare feet prancing around the house. The mincing around in tight boxer shorts that could barely contain his round, bubbly rear. The girlish mewling at things he liked - favorite television shows, breakfast cereals, cuddly blankets. The complete inability to grow any body hair, the lack of seemingly the smallest shred of testosterone.The dancing eyes, that pixie hairdo that somehow looked wilder and better with bedhead. Ass, jiggling and bouncing as he stood on tiptoe to reach for stuff in the cupboard. And that unraised mole that always peeked out of his underwear at the bottom of one round, eminently-grabbable buttock.

He could take no more. Ray knew exactly what he wanted to do now that Casey’s boxers were down, wrapped around his knocked knees. He slid his hands inward from the hips and took two big, groping, grabbing, unrestrained handfuls of bubble butt, drawing a chirping gasp of distress from Casey. Ray didn’t care. The sensation of those bouncy, pillowy, marshmallow soft buns pouring through his fingers was unlike anything he’d ever felt! It made him feel both an unfamiliar lust and a strange anger toward Casey, who without trying (Casey was as lazy as a housecat) somehow had a better ass than any woman he’d ever been with.

“What the fuck is this?” he taunted, groping aggressively. He pinched huge handfuls of ass-flesh and began to jiggle them outward and then inward, clapping them against each other, making a  _ whop whop whop whop _ noise. “You think you’re fooling anyone, dating women when you have an ass like this, you fucking homo?” He reared back and gave Casey a slap with his powerful right hand, drawing another cry of distress.

“Quit it!” Casey complained, but again Ray ignored him, and issued a second spanking to the opposite cheek.

He accompanied these butt-beatings with a torrent of verbal abuse, his verbal filter having been removed along with his sexual one. “Butt bitch! Fucking butt boy! You look like you should be on Instagram, throwing ass!” He squeezed those glorious butt globes and savored the feeling of the flesh actually bulging through his fingers in meaty crescents. He kneaded and groped and pulled, and then spread Casey as wide as he could, revealing a delicious and perfect pink asshole that was just as inviting and devoid of body hair as the rest of his twinky form. Even as Ray watched, it twitched, and Ray saw a tiny unraised mole, the twin of the one just below his butt, looking cute and vulnerable less than an inch from Casey’s anus. Below his modest balls and flaccid, small penis hung impotently, absolutely dwarfed in size by Ray’s megajock man-meat… which was now threatening to burst through his waistband!

Ray reached down to free himself. His fleshy log of vein-choked, throbbing meat popped free, lilted in the air, and leaned forward under its own cumbersome weight, falling perfectly between Casey’s still-spread buns, and drawing the biggest peep of complaint yet from the smaller male. But Ray surged forward, pressing the underside of his cock into Casey’s anus, rubbing it there, and ramming a forearm into the back of his neck, forcing his elfin cheekbone into the countertop with extra force. 

Casey whimpered. Ray’s feet were flat on the ground (now with boxers pooled around them) but because he was shorter and shoved over the counter, Casey was forced to stand on tiptoe. Ray finished taking Casey’s shorts down, allowing him to spread the pegs of his impromptu kitchen prey, and then took his mighty cock in one hand. It was hard as he could ever remember it, and as with his sexual drought, he blamed Casey for this. “Waving that ass in front of me every day,” he growled. “You want to get fucked, don’t you, faggot?”

“Nooo!” Casey wailed.

“Shut up!” The forgotten steak sizzled in the pan, adding a soundtrack of intensity to the proceedings. Ray looked down at his diminutive roommate’s puffy, pink, cock-hungry anus and pressed his bulging knob against it, discovering that it was soft and inviting as he expected. Casey tried to shrink away, but jammed between Ray’s muscular body and the counter’s edge, there was nowhere to go.

“Your asshole looks like it’s trying to suck my dick!” Ray spat. “Fucking fag. Is that how you get all those dates? Finding bitches who like to strap it on?”

“Let me go!” Casey squeaked, but his feeble wriggling and reaching did nothing to stop the advance of Ray’s penis. Casey’s wide, desperate eyes indicated that he could feel Ray’s size, the full extent of which he had probably suspected but never seen in full. “You’re the fucking homo, not me!”

“Shut up!” Ray growled, and smacked Casey on the back of his blonde and tousled head, drawing another peep which was adorable even in the midst of their rough encounter. Ray justified his actions as he went, absolutely sure that Casey secretly wanted it. How else could one explain the prancing, mincing behavior, the parading around in high socks and high-cut shorts and boxer-briefs, each set of bedclothes more buttock-exposing than the last? This final image of Casey - standing at the counter with a spoon in his mouth, scowling about a lack of Cinnamon Toast Crunch while his round, soft ass was peeking out of the leg-holes of his underwear, was what finally drove Ray to center his cock aim for penetration.

“Let me… go… you… bastard!” Casey whined, but the strength in his voice was lessened. “I’ll… call the cops!” He wiggled his hips left and right to try to move his ass out of the way of the looming freight train, but it only added to, rather than detracted from, his cuteness.

Still, his threat did at least remind Ray of the seriousness of what he was doing. Looking around quickly, he found his wallet, which he’d put on the table, just within reach. Still pinning Casey with one forearm, he retrieved the wallet with the other and opened it. Producing one of the extra-large condoms he kept for hookups. “Call them about what?” he seethed, smacking Casey’s ass again. “You’re not going to have any proof!”

Thus, Ray began a task that most people would find nearly impossible - rolling a condom on while also using his body to pin Casey against the counter. He used his weight to press the boy’s pelvis to the ledge, while rummaging below with both hands, applying the latex contraceptive device while also maintaining enough concentration to prevent Casey’s escape. He held his hard, muscled pelvis pancake against the thick and enticing marshmallow booty of his roommate, compacting those bubble cheeks into fleshy discs. His dick even bumped up against Casey’s balls, which drew a groan of fear from the smaller male. Ray’s own testicles, four times the size of Casey’s at least, hung and bounced as he went to work.

Only once the condom was applied did he look down to fully admire his handiwork - at least sixteen inches of hard meat, now wrapped in a pastel blue and ready to do the job. “Now you’re going to get what’s coming to you, you little faggot!” Ray grumbled, and pressed his cocktip once again against that Casey’s winking, trembling anus.

“I’m not gay!” Casey wailed. “I like girls!”

“Bullshit! Now you’re going to get what you want, you butt-bitch queer!” Ray cried, and again his body tensed. But Casey wasn’t done yelling.

“It’s too big!” he whimpered, sounding on the verge of tears. Indeed, streaks of wetness were already running from his expressive, large eyes, complimenting his pouty dicksucker lips nicely. “It’ll break my ass!”

Ray, frustrated at all the delays and begging, unloaded on Casey with a series of four spankings that turned his bubbly boy booty a blushing red, drawing more libido-fuelling whimpers. Casey  _ did  _ have a point though. The size difference between them was considerable… and just by eyeballing it, Ray could judge that shoving his length into Casey’s butt, unlubricated, would result in serious pain. Again he looked around the kitchen, and his salvation was within reach - the bottle of extra-virgin olive oil he’d used just moments before to help get his steak sizzling in the pan.

He reached out and grabbed, and Casey’s eyes went adorably wide. “W-what are you doing?” he chirped.

“Let’s oil up this ass,” Ray asserted, unscrewing the lid. Casey started to struggle again, so Ray raised his voice. “Listen, bitch - it’s either this, or no lube at all. So let’s see you work that oiled-up booty, faggot! Show me what a  _ bitch _ you are!”

And thus, Ray overturned the bottle, with the tapered spout letting a line of oil drizzle over Casey’s buns as the whimpering, defeated femmeboi was bent over the counter. When Ray yelled at him to  _ work that thing _ , Casey shuddered with utter humiliation and started to twerk. 

The result was the distilled visual perfection that slow-motion ass n’ oil videos are made of. Casey’s round, pale, perfect cheeks started jiggling and bouncing and clapping against each other while the golden oil coated them in a shining, wet patina. A haze of droplets sprayed off his skin with each movement, mercifully coating Ray’s condom-clad cock as well. 

_ Whop. Whop. Whop. Whop. Whop. _ Pale, hairless, thick, jiggling buttmeat expanding out with mushroom-cloud intensity and then clapping back in. Ray found himself transfixed, and from the utterly humiliated look on Casey’s face as he looked back over his shoulder, he realized that the diminutive and girlish male actually  _ did _ believe he was totally straight. Ray burst out laughing. “Look at that,” he taunted. “Listen to that. You actually think you weren’t born to be a bitch, with your booty clapping so much?”

“Sh-shut up!” Casey whined. “You’re the one who’s a stupid homo, making me do this-”

His words were cut off as Ray shoved him hard into the counter again and poised his prodigious prick at the entrance to Casey’s oiled-up, inviting butthole. At first, the spongy head only caused the soft flesh of Casey’s perineum and asshole to bow inward, so large was the device that Ray was trying to insert. But after a moment, and with a satisfying schlorp sound, his pipe made its long-awaited entrance. Well-lubed and slick, it pumped to a depth of eight inches almost instantly, about half of his length.

“Awauuuuuuuuuuuaaaaghhhh!” Casey wailed. His cry almost covered up the meaty sound of his bowels stretching to accept the size and girth of Ray’s invader. His small hands scrabbled on the smooth, marbled countertop. His toes wriggled. Tears welled in his eyes. Ray exhaled with utter satisfaction.

“Fuck!” he groaned. “I knew you were a little butt boy. Damn, your ass is better than Kendra’s pussy. Maybe you can tell her that tonight!” He looked down at the sight of his long, vein-covered prong, pink and rampaging, halfway-buried in Casey’s jiggling, clapping, oiled-up, trembling booty. It felt  _ amazing _ , which only validated his decision to make this aggressive sexual move. 

Casey struggled, but the difference in size and muscle mass was large, and Ray shoved him flat against the countertop and leaned in, forcing more inches inside. He could feel the hot, tight channel of Casey’s asshole parting for him, spasming, wrapping him in moist, milking heat! “Hnnnnnghgh!” Casey mewled, and his light-colored eyes seemed to tremble in their sockets. “It’s too big! Take it out take it out take it out-”

_ Whap! _ Ray bonked Casey in the back of the head with his palm. “Shut up, bitch!” he growled. The blow had been at quarter-power and without a closed fist. With his size, a full-power donkey punch would have caused serious injury. Nonetheless, it had the desired effect. Ray felt Casey’s tensed muscles go limp and his squirming subside. Instead, the smaller male let out a dazed moan and his eyes rolled slightly upward.

Matter proceeded from there as Ray got into a rhythm. His powerful, muscled body tensed and relaxed in time with his satisfying strokes, each one driving almost the entire length of his penis into Casey’s tight ass, all the way up to the place where the rim of the condom clung, just in front of his shaft’s base. Every few thrusts, he punctuated his movements with a spanking or a slap, drawing feminine moans that only made his cock harder. He especially enjoyed tightly gripping Casey’s hips and feeling his butt bounce with each thrust.

“Ungh… augh… s-stop… fuck… you… bastard!” Casey whined. “You’re… fucking me up!”

“Yeah, you like that big cock, don’t you?” Ray spat, and gave Casey the biggest spank yet, drawing a peep. In doing so, he looked down and noticed that Casey’s small and unthreatening penis was nowhere to be seen hanging down between the blonde femmeboi’s legs. And Ray knew just the reason why. The little bitch had a rock hard erection, from being fucked in the ass! “Look at this!” he taunted. “You’re a total slut for cock! Don’t pretend you don’t love it!”

“F-fuck you!” Casey wailed, and Ray shoved his cock extra-deep, replacing that sentiment with a wailing cry that, to his fast-learning ear, sounded like it was at least partly pleasure.

“You’re going to cum all over the floor like a fag!” Ray spat. “Butt bitch! Fucking homo!” More spanks, and his thrusts picked up speed. He grabbed Casey by the hair and was delighted by how silky the bleached blonde locks felt bunched in his fist. “Say you want this dick!” he ordered. His cock, long and strong, continued to pump away.

“I won’t!” Casey moaned, and Ray jammed the blonde’s face down into the countertop, smacking it with a shapely cheekbone. At the same time, he carved his long, thick cock up into Casey’s guts, actually lifting his feet off the ground while sixteen inches of condom-clad meat churned up his slender belly. Casey cried out and his tongue fell from his mouth. Semen began to drip from his small dick in irregular droplets, as if being forced out of him by sheer domination.

“I… want… your diiiiiick!” he wailed, and Ray was turned on unspeakably by the defeated, animalistic tone in Casey’s voice, as if his brain itself was being transformed into something more primal. “I want your dick! I want your dick!” It was the call of a desperate young man, who would do anything to escape the devil cock that was mixing up his guts, but that was fine with Ray.

“Here you go, bitch!” the jock snarled. “I’m gonna cum up in your fucking guts!”

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!” Casey howled, as Ray shoved him completely flush up against the counter’s edge and top, feet off the ground, body squashed between marble and muscle. A foamy, meaty sound came from Casey’s asshole as Ray grunted and began to unload shot after shot of thick, gooey seed into the condom reservoir that was sixteen inches deep. Ray and Casey surged and grunted and gasped in time with each burst of semen… and in spite of whatever objections he had, Casey spurted his orgasm all over the wooden cupboards at the base of the counter, splattering the doors. The amount, however, was far inferior to Ray in both volume and thickness.

Ray let himself rest inside Casey for a moment before taking a step back. His long, oiled-up penis slid from Casey’s stretched and blasted asshole - though it was no less aesthetically-pleasing even with dick sliding out of it - until it fell and flopped down in a coiling, sated snake of blue latex. However, it did not fall all the way. The bloated, sperm-loaded reservoir tip was still lodged in Casey’s ass, and the stretchy material of the oversized condom formed a bridge between Ray’s dick and the well-used anus of his prey.

“You’re such a faggot that your ass doesn’t want to let go of my cum,” Ray breathed. His tee-shirt was soaked around the neck with sweat from the intense encounter. He reached out to turn off the burner under his steak, it being just in arm’s reach. “You must really love it.”

Casey said nothing. His knees trembled and he slid bonelessly down the front of the counter, sinking down on his haunches. This motion, at least, dislodged the condom from Ray’s long, fat cock, actually pulling it off. Now, the blue latex trailed more than a foot out of Casey’s asshole like some strange umbilical.

Ray knew what he had to do. He took hold and pulled… and then watched with amazement as the sperm-loaded condom tip emerged from Casey’s well-fucked asshole in a big, white gumdrop shape, making him moan as his butt was dilated anew. Then, quick as it had appeared, it fell to the ground with a  _ plop _ . 

Even Ray was amazed at how much he had shot. The condom seemed to be on the verge of ripping from the sheer weight of the thick and virile nut inside of it. He’d always cum quite a bit - it seemed to go with the territory of his big stud cock and balls - but this had to be a new record. 

Smiling, catching his breath, he took one last look at the crumpled Casey and then turned and exited the kitchen like a boss, cock swangin’ and bangin’ over the waistband of his retrieved boxers, steak in one hand, condom in the other.

* * *

The next time he saw Casey, Ray was laying in his room with the door open, body half-covered by rumpled sheets, listening to music. He was bare-chested, and had just finished up a workout and taken a shower… but not yet put his clothes back on. His cock was flaccid, fat and happy between his thighs as he took his ease. Only when he saw a small figure skulking in his doorway did he raise his head.

Casey was peeking around his door frame like a mouse. Ray turned his head and they made eye contact, and this spurred Casey to pretend he had not been looking, and hurry off down the hall, bare feet pattering… but Ray called after him. “Casey!”

At first he thought the smaller, more delicate male would ignore him, but eventually, after several seconds, Casey leaned back into the door frame. It had been a little more than a day since their encounter in the kitchen, and Ray smiled at the glowering, hesitant look on Casey’s face. 

“Hey Casey,” he said. “How’d your date with Kendra go?” Of course, there had been no date. Casey had spent the remainder of the evening in his room, laying on his stomach, after taking the ass-plowing of a lifetime. Even now, he seemed to be moving gingerly.

“You’re an asshole,” Casey replied, sounding pouty. “I should call the cops on you.” He turned his head away, avoiding eye contact. But Ray could see the way he was gently biting his lower lip and the flush of nervous red in his tight cheekbone. “From now on,” Casey added, “stay on the other side of the apartment from me.”

Ray leaned back and put his hands behind his head, smiling. The pose showed off his bare chest and abdomen, with the countless abdominal muscles he’d worked hard to acquire. “Come on, you know you loved it,” he teased.

“Fuck you,” Casey spat, and hoisted a middle finger. Again, this act of rebellion only served to show just how girlish and non-threatening he was. His hands were small and delicate, and someone - one of his girlfriend, probably - had painted his nails in the colors of the rainbow.

“Don’t be like that,” Ray teased back. He looked up and down Casey’s slender body. The young man was wearing a pair of black compression leggings that clung to his legs and round, bubbly butt like a second skin, along with an oversized, tent-like tee shirt with a rainbow design that drooped off and exposed one shoulder. “It seems to me you really enjoyed yourself yesterday.”

“I’m not gay!” Casey chirped with frustration, eyes blazing, fists bunched up cutely with defiance. “ _ You’re _ the gay one, doing that to me!”

“I’ll make you a deal,” Ray offered, and he could feel his cock stirring as his mind effortlessly came up with the terms. “Come over here and chill with me for a bit and I won’t do that to you again, if you don’t want.”

Casey looked away and blew a strand of blonde hair out of his face as he crossed his arms. “Some deal,” he sulked. “You should be in jail.”

“Come on.”

Ray beckoned him, and Casey’s face blushed even deeper. He took a few hesitant, barefoot steps into the room. His cock was small and unpronounced enough that through the black tights it actually looked more like the mound of a girl’s pussy than any male organ. Casey moved to gingerly sit on the edge of the bed. “This is stupid,” he said, now within arm’s reach.

“I’m not going to shove my cock up your ass, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Ray assured him. But then he reached out and grabbed Casey’s slender wrist, ignoring the cry of  _ ‘hey!’ _ , and pulled him until he tumbled over the rumpled sheets that were obscuring Ray’s bare, rapidly-uncoiling cock.

“Just sit with me, that’s all you’ve got to do,” Ray said, playfully, and he held Casey’s scrambling body until the smaller male was upright and straddling him, facing toward his feet. His more powerful hands easily controlled the other’s wrists, and Casey glowered down and back at him. 

“Let me go, shithead!” Casey spat. But Ray just ignored him. He was more focused on the unspeakably good feeling of marshmallow soft ass-cheeks sitting almost directly on his dick, such that the half-hard organ actually bisected them, causing them to pile up on his pelvis in jiggling mounds. He began to move, a little and to pull Casey’s arms so he was moving too. Casey’s eyes went wide. “What are you doing? You promised-”

“I’m not going to fuck you,” Ray said. “I need a little relief, that’s all. And since none of the girls are available, it’s up to you.” He moved his hands from Casey’s wrists to his hips.

“W-wait!” Casey peeped.

But Ray didn’t wait. He brought his powerful hands, trained on gripping weights and rock-climbing, to the waistband of Casey’s tights, where he grabbed until white-knuckled and then ripped. There was a tearing noise as the fabric split directly in half and exposed the explosive, basketball-round asscheeks that had been giving his dick such a nice ride. “If you don’t want to get fucked, give me a buttjob then,” Ray said. “God knows you’re built for it.”

“I’m not fucking gay!” Casey whined, still sitting on Ray’s dick, thighs on calves, feet bare. Ray tore the tights down his legs, and Casey complained about his clothes being ripped as Ray pulled them over one leg and then tossed them away, leaving Casey completely nude from the waist down. Then, his hands went to his own sheet, starting to remove it. “Leave the sheet!” Casey said. “I don’t want to do it bare skin on bare skin-”

_ Whap!  _ Ray spanked Casey’s piled-up boy booty with one hand and made him moan. When he spoke. His tone of voice, growling and masculine, made it clear he was tired of going back and forth about it. “Shut up, you little butt-bitch. Do what you were made to do - jerk my big dick off with your sissy ass. Then I’ll leave you alone.”

Ray pulled back the sheet from between Casey’s bubbly rear and his big, thick, half-hard meat. As expected, his semi-erect cock, which climbed up past his pubis and reached his belly button as it lay flat, slotted perfectly between. Casey’s noise of reluctance only made things more exciting as he blushed deep, braced his hands on the mattress and began rubbing his rear on Ray’s chest as if he was being carried by a merry-go-round pony.

“Fuck, that’s it,” Ray prompted, leaning back and smiling. “Take care of my dick with that ass, bitch.” He made a face as the sensation of Casey’s bubble-butt massaging his textured, vein-choked fuckmeat quickly reached heights of pleasure that no mere handjob could have approached. “Damn, it’s like your ass is sucking my cock!”

“S-shut up!” Casey sulked. “I’m only doing this because… because you’re threatening me with violence!” But he was doing his cute lip biting thing, and moved his hands from the mattress to Ray’s muscled thighs, leaning forward slightly to better control his rubbing and sliding motions. “Let’s just get this over with!”

Ray reached out and grabbed Casey’s hips, he couldn’t resist. They were both silent for a moment except for their increasingly loud breaths, and this new and wonderful form of attention had gotten Ray totally hard in record time. Soon, droplets of pre-cum were leaking out onto his chest with each backstroke of Casey’s rear, and he collected them with his palm and used them to oil his shaft up, making for even less friction. He had to slide his hand underneath to do so, and in the process detected something rather incriminating…

“Ha! You act reluctant but your tiny dick is rock-hard, you little bitch!” he crowed. Indeed, Casey’s balls, like his buttocks, were rubbing across Ray’s big dick as he moved, and his penis was poking up jauntily, looking non-threatening and cute with its pinkness and complete lack of discernible pubic hair.

There was a deep red in Casey’s cheeks at this accusation, and he looked down with defiance. “S-shut up! This is your stupid fault!” he whined, but as ever, his precocious complaining, which made him seem even less manly and more like a ‘girl’ in Ray’s eyes, only drove the jock to greater heights of aggressive behavior. He gripped Casey’s hips tightly and pulled him down so the contact between them was rougher and the sensations produced, more intense. Casey let out a gasp and a moan. Ray drew him up and down, up and down, working with the movement of his hips, and his big, round, pale ass-globes bounced and jiggled and piled on either side of his hard, jutting cock, milking it with each stroke.

“Fuuuuck!” Ray gasped. “How can a  _ guy _ have an ass like this?” He seemed to be on the verge of cumming all over his own chest thanks to Casey’s buttjob, and Casey, eyes squinted shut and lip quivering underneath his incisors, was also caught up in the momentum of their mutual sexual act, to the extent that he was no longer complaining. “Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck-”

Just as it seemed like Ray would unload about a liter of hot cream into the hot, cum-lubed valley between Casey’s ass-cheeks, he used his powerful arms to shove the smaller male to the side, and sat up. Casey yelped, turned to Ray angrily, and both of their eyes met at the obvious point between them - Ray’s jutting, enormous cock! Freed from the pressure of Casey’s weight, it was standing straight up at attention, almost a perfect ninety-degree angle from the mattress. Arm thick, leaking sperm, it was an intimidating male presence featuring several thick, squiggling veins along the length and a big, thick urethral passage stretching tip to balls.

For a moment, Ray caught a  _ look _ as he studied Casey’s face in the background of his own free-standing prick tip. The young, slender blonde male had an expression that was speculative and hungry, as if Ray’s thick meat would be a tasty meal. But as quickly as this appeared it was gone, and Casey looked at him with narrowed eyes and blushing cheeks. “Good, w-we’re done,” he stammered, seeming flustered. “So now you have to leave me alone.”

“Come on,” Ray replied. “I saw the way you were looking at my dick.”

“I wasn’t looking at it  _ any _ way!”

“You want to suck it, don’t you?” Ray teased, smiling knowingly.

“No!” Casey spat, acting as if the very thought were the most unlikely thing in the world. He was so violently against it that Ray couldn’t help but chuckle.

“C’mon, fag. Suck my cock.”

“ _ You’re _ the fag, making me do all this stuff!” Casey complained. But tellingly, he wasn’t getting off of the bed, or running away. His eyes kept going back to Ray’s prick, that big, towering length of flesh, as thick as his arm and seemingly almost as long, leaking that trail of thick, gooey sperm down the front.

Ray said nothing. Casey looked at the door, and then back to Ray. “I bet… you’ll probably stop me if I try to leave,” Casey sulked. Ray, feeling like a fisherman reeling in a particularly cute catch, still said nothing. A few more seconds passed, and then Casey added: “If I do it… you have to promise not to make me do any more gay stuff!” He crossed his arms petulantly, like a princess making a final diplomatic offer.

Ray smiled even wider. “Sure,” he said. “Sure, this is the last time.”

Casey looked at him doubtfully, but then scooted slightly closer on the bed. He reached out with one small hand to handle Ray’s cock for the first time, unable to encircle it completely because of the size and thickness. Touching it, he blushed even more deeply. “I’m only doing this because you’re making me,” he insisted, and his face told the story; a conflicted cutie trying to convince  _ himself _ .

Ray sat up a little and reached out, sinking his hand into Casey’s blonde hair again and dragging him closer, drawing one of those girly moans he so enjoyed. “Come on,” he prompted. “Don’t be all shy about it. I know you want it.”

“Shut up,” Casey pouted… but he didn’t pull his head away, and let Ray slowly control his upper body, putting him in a leaning forward position until his puffy, girlish lips were just inches from that leaking, bulging cock knob. 

“Kiss it,” Ray ordered. “Come on, right on the tip.”

And Casey did. Shutting his long-lashed eyes, he pressed those full lips right into Ray’s prick helmet, giving it first a smooch, then a longer kiss, then leaving them pressed flush against the hot, pink skin as he dragged his mouth around. Ray gritted his teeth and tilted his head back, eyes squinted shut. “Fuck,” he moaned. “That’s it, fag. Suck my fucking cock, fag. You little bitch… shit, you have a mouth like a girl!”

He opened his eyes and Casey was looking back at him with a mixture of anger and submission. There were tears welling in his light eyes, which glinted grey and a hint of blue, and Ray began to force his head down, making him swallow the first few inches, making his mouth stretch around that big, thick meat. Casey didn’t look away, and Ray got more aggressive, forcing almost six girthy inches in, then eight, burrowing to the back of Casey’s throat.

“Glllllnnncch!” Casey croaked, eyes reddening. Because of the depth, the blowjob was starting to get sloppy, and it was at this halfway point, with Casey taking roughly half of Ray’s big dick down his tight throat, that they really got into a rhythm, with Ray thrusting up from the bed and Casey bobbing his head down, aided by Ray’s hands. Rivulets of spit and pre-cum began to bubble and slop down Ray’s shaft. After several minutes, the leaking spit was totally covering his balls… and Casey’s eyes were watering enough to cut twin streaks on his downy cheeks. Even the loose, enlarged neckline of Casey’s shirt was dotted with spit.

Ray shut his eyes and enjoyed the sounds.  _ Gllnnnnch. Hnnnnngh. Slllrrrk _ . The combination of choking, gagging, and the meaty penetration of his cock stretching Casey’s windpipe. He kept control with both hands. Fuck, it was good! “God, I’m going to cum straight down your throat you fucking faggot,” Ray breathed. And he felt Casey’s body respond to this statement, seemingly feeling an energy that Ray himself was also experiencing. The jock rose up from his reclining position to brace both feet on the mattress, standing naked and muscled and sweat-soaked above his much smaller partner.

Having had to withdraw his cock to switch position, he looked down at Casey, whose pretty femmeboi face was framed against the hanging colossus of his cock. The blonde looked dazed, overwhelmed. Ray couldn’t resist jerking his meat just inches from Casey’s mouth. “Show me you want it,” he ordered. “Show me what you want me to do to you.”

Casey’s unblinking eyes leaked twin tears of utter submission. Looking down, Ray saw the perfect picture of heterosexuality snuffed out and replaced in realtime. The defiant brattiness of his roommate appeared in his look, but only briefly, to be replaced by resignation and acceptance of the truth.

“Say it,” Ray ordered.

Casey swallowed, blinked away tears, and spoke up with full eye contact. “I”m a fag,” he moaned.

“Who made you that way?”

“You did.”

Ray nodded with satisfaction, still jerking in Casey’s face. God, he was ready to blow! “Where do you want to cum?”

Casey sniffed back some of the sperm and spit that was clogging his nose from the lengthy facefuck. “Down my throat,” he said, and his cute voice was slightly hoarse from the cock that had been scraping his windpipe.

“Where?” Ray repeated

Casey became more desperate, more animated. “Down my throat,” he said again. “Down my throat, down my  _ faggy _ throat, I want you to pump your cum straight into my fucking  _ stomach _ -”

He reached up and put his hand on Ray’s muscled buttocks, as if to invite him in, and Ray, needing no further indications of victory, surged forward, driving his cock into Casey’s mouth. This time, he did not stop halfway. Holding the smaller male’s head with both hands and with Casey groping and pulling at his buttocks, he didn’t stop until he’d driven his cock as deep as humanly possible, nearly to the base. He felt his shaft get enveloped by tight, spasming, milking heat - better than the throat of any girl he’d ever been with. And after so much foreplay, the buttjob, the blowjob, and seeing Casey begging for it, it was only a second before his orgasm tore through him and he grunted with animalistic climax.

The cum blew from his big pisshole in fat, gooey, virile spurts, pouring directly into Casey’s stomach, filling the waifish femmeboi completely. He could actually hear the sloppy sperm blasts as they exploded from his cock. Casey, groaning hungrily, was accepting every drop, and they both knew that whatever heterosexuality he’d laid claim to had been utterly snuffed out and replaced by a lust for huge, virile, ejaculating stud cock. The evidence was all over Casey’s body language and the pathetic, hands-free orgasm that he was trickling all over the sheets.

Ray lost count of how long he was inside Casey’s throat, but his balls hitched and clenched at least fifteen times before he finally felt his issue subside. When it was over, Casey held his cum-stuffed belly with both hands, his eyes rolling back, utterly overwhelmed. Shortly, his pretty mouth turned up into a small smile, and he slumped down and lay on his hip. Ray, spent, also sat down on the mattress.

For five minutes, neither of them said a word, both seemingly exhausted by what had happened. It was Casey who moved first. Crawling slowly across the rumpled sheets to snuggle submissively up against Ray’s toned, powerful body, putting one hand worshipfully on his sated cock, which now lay fat and coiled on one thigh.

They lay in this position for a while longer… and it was then that Casey began to suck submissively and gently at the tip of Ray’s penis, digging his small tongue into the pisshole. Ray, looking past Casey’s hip and seeing the swell of that pale, perfect, marshmallow-soft boy-booty, quickly found himself getting hard again, and reached to the night table drawer for a condom. He had plans to give Casey’s ass a good fucking… but found his wrist gripped on the withdrawal by Casey, who looked at him meaningfully and shook his head.

“From now on,” Casey said, eyes full of submissive lust. “You can do my ass raw. As much as you want.” He lowered his head and planted a worshipful kiss right on the tip of Ray’s penis, and the jock took a big handful of ass, squeezed it, leaned his head back on the pillow, and smiled.

The drought was over. And the next few months, he imagined, would be a whole lot of fun.

  
  
  
  



End file.
